Hinata, un lado escondido
by onmyonopurinsesu.purinsesu
Summary: Hinata abre su corazón de una manera poco convencional pero que pasara después de ello. Hola, espero que te pase a leer el One-Shot, si pueden dejen un comentario lo agradecería. Te deseo lo mejor.


La familia estaba reunida en gran salón, en donde todos estaban vestidos elegantemente con un gran buffet en el lugar, eran inmensamente felices, porque tanto familia y amigo están completamente en el salón, celebrando la fiesta que puntualmente establecía cada año, los niños corrían, las mujeres hablaban de belleza, las parejas bailaban, los hombres de las acciones de la bolsa de valores y otros tantos disfrutaban de otros placeres que ofrecían la fiesta.

Y solo hasta las diez exactamente ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menso Hinata, quien hizo acto de presencia bajando de las escaleras elegantemente con un hermoso vestido verde agua, mostrando su espectacular figura y resaltando su piel blanca con sus atributos haciendo que todos voltearan a verla, ya que la joven era sumamente hermosa, entonces ella sonrió al corroborar que todos estaban atentos a ella que ella quería fueran presentes sus palabras, entonces termino de bajar de las escaleras, para luego tomar una copa de champagne y empezó a hablar.

Damas y caballeros, bienvenidos a esta reunión anual lamento no poder haber llegado antes, estaba ocupada saliendo del quirófano – Menciono esta con su voz haciendo todos sonrieran, y que su voz melodiosa les encantaba – Tengo algo que decirles – Dijo con voz pausada pero tranquila.

Ya dinos Hina – Dijo el Neji un integrante de su familia – Sonrió porque sabía que por fin se liberaría de su sentir

De acuerdo mamá, papá – La voz de Hinata era tranquila casi como inerte y todos sabían que era importante por lo cual sus padres prestaron atención - Lo lamento en serio que lo lamento por no ser una hija que quiera continuar contantemente me quiero morir o pienso, "¿para qué vine si para mí no hay nada?", ni siquiera un poco de la estima de este mundo, de verdad que me siento inundada ya no quiero seguir en ningún aspecto de mi vida, mamá, ¿recuerdas cuando llore por la universidad?, pues lamentablemente no hay día en donde no me arrepienta de esa decisión y todos los días me digo "eres una estúpida", siempre he querido ser fuerte para no darles problemas, pero siento que mi vida ya no da para más, no tengo fe en nada, no hay motivación que seguir mi vida cada me ahoga más y hay días en donde de verdad no quiero seguir siendo este maldito estorbo que soy todos los días, quisiera dejar este sentimiento pero él no me deja a mí es como si algo se hubiera adherido a mi persona y quisiera expresarlo con palabras pero para mí las palabras no son suficientes por eso escribo porque no puedo seguir callando mi sentir, o lamento si algún día llego a cometer alguna estupidez de antemano se los pido pero ya no quiero esto, me canse de fingir una sonrisa, un temple duro y vivo a pesar de estar muriendo todos los días, que una ala se ha dañado que la otra sigue ahí, pero siempre he seguido por ustedes están ahí en mi pensar porque no quiero defraudarles aunque cada día me defraude más a mi misa haciendo que vea menos un poco menos de luz más obscuridad, tengo la sensación que mi ser se está muriendo cada día poco a poco dejando solo el cascaron, por lo cual cada día deseo volver a mi vida anterior, donde tenía rumbo y si no lo tenía por lo menos era feliz. – Hinata tomo un poco de aire y continuo – Mamá de verdad, ya no quiero seguir quiero dejar de existir completamente para no seguir con esto que resguardo hasta lo más profundo de mi ser, pero confesare por fin, sé que no merezco alcanzar el cielo, si quiera mencionarlo, porque no soy ni seré merecedora de este, pero pido por tu felicidad y la de la familia, sepan que tengo o tuve miedo pero no quiero que lloren, quizás eso era lo que necesitaba y no obligarme a hacer cosas "por mi bien", no les reprocho pero debieron hablar meno y escuchar más, pero en este punto no sé si puedan escuchar, recuerden que los errores son individuales y que cada uno es diferente y aplica lo mismo para todos, son y serán un buenos padres pero cuiden los detalles, así como también dejen de pelear o se echaban en la cara las cosas que hacían en frente de la familia, no saben cuánto odio resguardo mi corazón porque es me dolía más que cualquier cosa, así como también, qué fingieran que fuéramos una familia perfecta cuando no lo éramos, porque al cerrar la puerta de la casa todo cambiaba, recuerden no todos las agresiones graves vienen de un daño físico créame que las heridas del alma duelen aún más, pero trabajen en ello, enserio pueden ir a terapia de pareja porque tienen que sacar el dolor y todo lo que guardan pero saque a relucir lo real no que quieran contar, de ahí en fuera agradezco los momentos que tuvimos como familia o individualmente con cada uno de ustedes. Mamá no quiero que pongas mal, pero la vida jamás espere esto en mi vida, pero bueno esto es lo que me tengo, aunque, nunca lo desee es algo que aprecio y te apaga imagina que todo tu ser es mecano y que cada uno de los switch se van apagando o rompiendo es lo que siento todos los días, lo cual me hace soñar con cosas con la que jamás tenderé, pero es mejor olvidarlas ya que no creo ser capaz de obtenerlas o merecerlas. Mamá, te quiero, lamento no haberme acercado o callado mi voz cuando te necesitaba, pero cada día te necesite cada un poco más, pero no hubo manera que mencionara todo esto, ya que no somos del tipo de personas que hablemos de este tipo de cosas y lo odio, porque no hable de esto contigo porque no quería verte triste, es más lamento las veces que te he hecho enojar por mi mal temperamento no lo hacía con esa intensión pero mi mente estaba en otras cosas que para mí tenían más importancia de verdad me hubiera gustado ser la hija que hubieras querido, que te hiciera sentir orgullosa, pero te toco la hija equivocada, quizás mi hermana era la buena y la que debió fallecer fui yo, pero Dios siempre tiene planes opuestos a los de nosotros, quizás ella es el ángel que nos cuida junto a mi otro hermano, pero ella quizás hubiera sido al profesionista que hubieras querido que yo fuera o incluso más Paloma era especial, lamento a haberme callado todo pero madre no quería aceptar que obtendría tu repudio si exponía mi alma ante ti.

Mientras Hinata hacia una pausa para continuar porque el quiebre de voz, sus padres la miraban sorprendidos de aquella confesión que estaban preciando, y que su hija nunca les había mostrado esto ni en lo más inhóspito de su comportamiento.

Hinata tocio y retomo su habla – Mamá, sabes, ¿Por qué no puedo amar?, bueno, si logre amar, pero no a un hombre como tu hubieras esperado, aunque no te lo esperabas con mis amores fugaces con los chicos, pero si efectivamente tan bien me gustan las chicas, incluso más que los chicos, por cual me dolía escucharte decir "que no era correcto lo que sentían" o "que no estaban bien" cuando eso no se elige con eso se nace más que nadie yo lo sé porque lo vivo todos los días, callándolo y guiándolo en base a lo que me dijo Shino que "el amor de Dios requería sacrificios", pues este es mío, por eso constantemente me estoy tratando de enamorar de la persona correcta, ese es mi pecado mortal por el que tanto he callado y que nunca he querido decir, y en serio, lamento nacer así nunca lo quise, no saben cuánto le rogaba a Dios para que me lo quitara o para que por no menos aceptara mi culpa pero nunca llego ninguna de las dos, solo me llego la carne de alguna que otra joven que se me ofrecía, sabía que estaba en lo incorrecto por esa razón no avance mucho, porque Dios siempre estuvo presente antes que mi deseo se desbordara y llegara al punto irresistible compartir intimidad con una chica, por eso, con tanto deseo quería unirme al convento para unirme a la paz de este y mis demonio se calmaran y así fuera completo mi sacrifico fuese completo, pero ustedes se negaron a pesar de conocer mis razones mi boca les hablo, así como cuando decidí hablártelo mama y te cerraste a la idea, o cuando se lo dije a papá a través de canciones y mis palabras con el corazón a mil por hora, pero el solo me dio un consuelo diciendo que "es solo una etapa, ya se te pasara", pero mi corazón me decía que estaba lejos de eso, quizás de esas fechas me empecé a marchitar, un poco cada día, o quizá fue cuando me entere de tu engaño padre o cuando veía como ofendías a mi madre verbalmente aunque tu decías que no lo hacías después de un rato, quizás el punto de fragmentación fue cuando leí todos los mensajes que le enviabas a diversas mujeres a ver cuál caía, aunque igualmente mamá rompió mi corazón de esa manera, quizás ambos perdieron algo mi con esas acciones, pero más tu papá porque eras mi todo, por eso les dije antes que fuéramos a terapia familiar, porque tan solo nuestra familia fragmentada se podría componer. Sé que debería de dar un discurso de amor en vez de mostrar lo disfuncional que nuestra familia y sé que no está bien, pero alguien debe mostrarle la verdad, aunque sea por última vez, así que, hay que trabajar como familia y pareja, si no esto nunca funcionara.

La madre de Hinata, se le escurrían las lágrimas por lo que dijo su hija, porque nunca la había tan fuerte pero tan débil a la vez, tanto que del asombro cayo de rodillas y su padre estaba en estado de choque mental ante lo expuesto por su hija, pero eso no impedía que Hinata continuara, pero esta vez se volvió hacia Kiba.

Kiba – Hablo Hinata con su vista enfocada en ella – Sé que tú y yo no congeniamos, pero te quiero a mi manera, quiero decirte que no todo es excesos, sexo y diversión, por el contrario, pero lo que quiero que enfoques es en Tom, él debe ser la luz de tus ojos así como Yuki, ellos son tu luz y por los que debes salirte de donde estas y empezar a ser responsable, a pesar de los problemas que tengas con Yukki ella es un buena mujer, así que aprovéchala – Dijo calmadamente pero con un tono de voz inicialmente serio para luego ser amigable – Yukki sé que eres una buena mujer con altas y bajas, pero debes ser la que impulse a Kiba para que evolucionen por el bien de ustedes, hazlo salir de su zona de confort para se sacuda y empiece a avanzar, aunque he de admitir que lo único que te digo que cambies el trato a tu segunda madre ya que la madre de Kiba te adopto como hija y no es estas pagando igual, tenlo en mente – Sentencio Hinata mirándola duramente.

Pero miro a otro caballero del salón y sonrió – A ti que te puedo decir Neji, no te merezco has sido toda la vida mi hermano, pero más que eso eres mi confidente y compañero, de verdad quisiera que fuese inmensamente feliz, pero mi mayor deseo es que ores por mi hasta que encuentres a Dios porque sé que crees en el pero necesitas creer de verdad y convertirte para estar en gracia, me hubiera gustado abrazarte más, tener más aventuras hermano, pero sé que serás fuerte y que tú eres un pilar de esta casa así como un tornillo. – Dijo mirándolo y con un poco de lágrimas en los ojos, para luego mirar a sus queridos amigos Ino, Tenten y Lee – Amigos a ustedes les deseo lo mejor y que encuentren el amor – Volteo a ver a Ino – Y a quien lo dejo ir por orgullo que se regrese y pida disculpas, ya que eso solo se vive una vez y se elige siempre – Volvió a verlos a los tres – Ustedes serán siempre mis hermanos por elección y eso conlleva a que cada uno junto a los que mencionado tengan una parte de mi corazón.

Y ya cansada de la misma posición se acercó a los ultimo con los que quería hablar – Naruto, eres un bobo, te quise desde que te vi eres alguien que me marco profundamente a través de los años que he pasado, sé que nos hemos distanciado pero créeme que eso no cambia mis sentimientos y espero que seas con Sakura, es una buena mujer – Manera muy silenciosa se acercó a su oído del sorprendió Naruto – Tú eras mi correcto, lo robaste por completo – Después de eso se retiró rápidamente de su oído pero le un beso en la mejilla y volteó hacia Sakura – Sakura, sé que no somos muy cercanas pero déjame te digo que te llevaste el premio gordo con él, es un hombre con el que crecerán, siempre quiero que su amor se felicidad y amor se mantengan, porque a pesar de que pensabas que te lo quitaría, no podía, ya que le robaste el corazón de manera inevitable, lo pude notar cuando sus ojos poseían la luz que no había visto en él sé que ambos son perfectos para el otro sean felices.

Volteo a ver como todos estaban estupefactos antes sus palabras, pero ella solo termino su copa de champagne para abrazarlos a cada uno con un beso y una despedida para luego retirarse por la puerta de salida que al abrirla segó a todos por su luz y sonrió, pero se escuchó un alegre "Hasta pronto, cuídense, los quiero". Y justo es ese momento en cada uno se escuchó en sus cabezas la voz de Hinata mencionando sus esas palabras.

.

.

.

.

.

Hora del encuentro: 10:50 p.m.

Hora de la muerte: 10:00 p.m.

Nombre: Hinata Hyūga.

Causa de la muerte: Sobredosis de diversas sustancias de toxico adictivas.

Descripción: El cadáver fue hallado a las afueras de la cuidad, con diversas sustancias toxico adictivas rodeándola, sin ropa con signos de violación, forcejeo, contusiones con hematomas y ruptura de huesos.

Hola personita que me lees, no te conozco pero quiero agradecerte que me leyeras mi historia sé que no es mucho pero me esforcé en hacerla, quisiera saber tu opinión de la mi historia, recibo consejos, insultos, tomatazos, que deseen, espero que te encuentres bien J .

La pregunta que quiero me contestes…. ¿Todo lo que sucedió verdad o mentira?, dame tu punto de vista. Nos vemos hasta la próxima.

**ATTE**

**M-Sama.**


End file.
